


Guilty Pleasures

by Alyson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Crack-ish, Fanfic is canon, Feels, Gen, Humor, Mention of characters masturbating, cas is a winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Three online friends and fanfic writers find out they actually know each other.





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тайные грешки / Guilty Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255515) by [impala65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65)



> Notes: I have never written SPN before, though I've been a fan for the entire fourteen years it's been on at this point. Because of my other fanfic (all Star Trek) I feel like I have to stress this is Gen and all the characters are just in a brotherly relationship LOL. There are no spoilers, for at least season 13 or 14. In this story, only Dean, Sam and Cas live in the bunker. Also for this story, I'm assuming Chuck never revealed the Winchester's last name to the fans. I can't remember if he eventually did or not but for this story he didn't. And, I don't know if he ever put in his stories where they were born, but, again, for this story, I'm assuming that's in the first book and the fans are aware of it. So, sit back and enjoy... and be kind :)

StillNotMoose: Read your last story. I think you've got Dean's inner voice absolutely perfect. The angst of him contemplating his brother's possible death was almost palpable.

NotYourAngel: Thank you. I feel like he'd internalize most of his pain.

SexyBeast67: nah dude he'd run right to the bar get sloshed and pick up a hottie

NotYourAngel: Yes, that's what he'd do externally, but he'd be angsting on the inside.

SexyBeast67: yeah maybe

StillNotMoose: Read yours too. Freaking hot as usual, man.

NotYourAngel: Yes, I did enjoy that as well. 

StillNotMoose: Hey, you two should write one together. Sexy could write a chapter full of action and sex and Angel could write what he was thinking and feeling in the next chapter.

NotYourAngel: That's a good idea. Maybe we could talk about that.

SexyBeast67: yeah good one moose whens your next story coming out??

StillNotMoose: You know I don't like posting it until it's done. I'm on chapter 12. I think it's going to be 15. Angel, want to beta for me again?

NotYourAngel: Of course. Go ahead and send me the first chapter so you can start posting once you're done.

SexyBeast67: why dont you guys ask me to beta??

StllNotMoose: Have you seen the way you type? And have you noticed how many changes I have to make to your punctuation? I'm just glad you let me beta for you.

SexyBeast67: ok ok I get the point

SexyBeast67: oops something came up gotta go bye!

SexyBeast67 has left the chatroom

*~*~*~*

“Sam! Cas! We've got a case!”

*~*~*~*

StillNotMoose has left the chatroom

NotYourAngel has left the chatroom

*~*~*~*

Several hours later the boys returned to the bunker hot, sweaty, and with various cuts and bruises.

“Seriously, Sam?” Dean started the minute they walked in. “I said go left.”

“I went left!”

“MY left!”

“Perhaps we should establish a system that -”

“Shut up, Cas!” the brothers yelled together. Cas rolled his eyes.

“From now on it's whoever's left you're talking to!”

“Fine,” Sam muttered, and plopped the first aid kit down on the table.

“OK,” Dean mumbled over him while sitting and rolling up a sleeve, exposing a nasty cut.

“Thank you,” Cas heaved. “I'm going to make dinner.”

“Thanks, Cas,” they said, not quite in sync.

*~*~*~*

SexyBeast67: brothers are dicks

StillNotMoose: Yep.

SexyBeast67: yours giving you problems to?

StillNotMoose: Too. And yes. He gets mad because I 'don't listen' but he doesn't say what he means and when I don't read his mind correctly, he gets pissed.

SexyBeast67: what a douche bag mine really doesnt listen and hes going to himself killed because of it

StillNotMoose: How so?

SexyBeast67: bad driving needs gps

NotYourAngel: My family doesn't appreciate me. I try to give input to the conversation and they simply ignore me or request my silence. Forcefully.

SexyBeast67: that aint cool man

StillNotMoose: No, it's not. They don't silence you... physically, do they?

NotYourAngel: No, of course not. They yell.

NotYourAngel: I've learned to yell back.

SexyBeast67: good give em hell

StillNotMoose: Absolutely! Now, who wants to talk about Supernatural?

SexyBeast67: ooh I got an idea for the joint story with angel

NotYourAngel: Please, share!

*~*~*~*

When Dean wandered into the kitchen late the next morning, absentmindedly picking at the stitches on his arm, Sam and Cas were already sitting at the table nursing cups of coffee.

“Don't pick at that,” Sam said, and got up and poured some coffee in Dean's favorite mug.

“I take it you had a long night as well,” Cas said, then blew on his own cup.

“Thanks Sam,” Dean gave his brother a brief smile as he handed him his cup and then sat back down.

“Yeah, little bit. Um, stitches bothering me. What about you guys? You two look like you only got up just before me.”

“Netflix,” Cas said almost too quickly.

“Reading,” was Sam's reply.

They all looked at each other suspiciously. 

*~*~*~*

SexyBeast67: amazing story moose it was long but engrossing

StillNotMoose: Thanks, man! I'm glad you guys asked me to write with you, too. I love your story idea.

NotYourAngel: I'm glad you agreed to write with us. It was Sexy's idea to include you.

SexyBeast67: well it was kinda an involved plot what with the son of werewolf taking revenge on dean and sam by targeting their friends and leading them on a cross country chase that really seemed like your thing moose analyzing all the reasons and whatnots and whatnot

StillNotMoose: Well, I'm glad to be included. And I had an idea. We've been spending a lot of time lately in this chat, talking about our stories, complaining about our families.... wanna meet in person?

NotYourAngel: Could we?

SexyBeast67: we dont know where the others live what if we're to far apart?

NotYourAngel: You actually used an apostrophe.

SexyBeast67: if I didnt it would have been were you guys understand what im writing

StillNotMoose: Anyhow, how about it? Maybe we can meet somewhere neutral. Oh, I know, let's make a 'pilgrimage' to the brother's hometown! Um, neither of you are underage, are you? Cause that stuff Sexy writes...

NotYourAngel: No, I'm plenty old enough.

SexyBeast67: hell no! Im a grown man who could give dean a run for his money

StillNotMoose: Great! So, how bout it? How long do you think you need to get out and get to Kansas?

SexyBeast67: ummm, I can do it in three days no real commitments I guess but something could come up last minute

StillNotMoose: Totally! Something could come up for me, too, but yeah. Let's plan to meet in three day's time. Lawrence, Kansas. I looked up a place that should work. I can send a link. Angel? You in? Is three days enough time? 

NotYourAngel: I'm in. Three days is plenty of time. I live close by.

StillNotMoose: Really?

NotYourAngel: Not very close.

NotYourAngel: On the topic of our story, I have a plot point I wish to discuss.

*~*~*~*

The spirit invasion in the old farmhouse hadn't been far away, but it was still taking too long, as far as everyone was concerned. 

“How many more?” Sam groused.

“I don't know, Sammy,” Dean hissed. “Two, maybe?Why? You got somewhere to be?”

“No.”

“I don't either,” Cas chimed in. “But I would still like to go home.”

“Yeah? Me too, so let's stop yammering and start digging. We've hopefully just got two more.”

*~*~*~*

After much debate, they agreed to stay the night in a motel when they were done. It was decided when Dean, who wanted to get home as badly as Sam and Cas, started to fall asleep at the wheel. By the time they got back to the bunker, it was eight in the morning... and they each had somewhere to be. 

They tried to look busy, tried to look nonchalant, and they would have probably been suspicious of each other, if they hadn't been so busy trying to act normal. Dean cleaned the weapons they had used on the hunt, watching his brother and the angel out of his peripheral vision. That might have been effective, if he didn't keep cleaning the same gun over and over. Not that Sam noticed. He was too busy reading the same paragraph in the book he had randomly pulled down from the shelf.

The only person who wasn't acting weirder than normal was Cas.

“I have somewhere to be,” he announced, jogging down to the garage to collect his car. “Don't wait up.”

“Huh,” Dean huffed in amusement as he stared at the spot where Cas had been, then turned to Sam. “Hot date?”

“Hmm, maybe?” he frowned and shrugged. “You know, he's got the right idea,” Sam started slowly, snapping the book shut and backing his way towards the garage. “I'm feeling a little stuffy. Think I'll go out. Maybe see a movie...”

“OK, Sam, bye,” Dean interrupted before Sam could come up with something lame.

Sam stopped for a second and the brothers made eye contact. Sam didn't know why Dean wasn't grilling him. Dean was starting to sweat, wondering if he was acting too odd. The tension was broken when Sam spun around and jogged the rest of the way out. Dean heaved a sigh, not even wondering why Sam was acting so weird, and pulled out his phone. He opened his alternate email and checked the last message he had received:

From: StillNotMoose@gmail.com  
To: SexyBeast67@hotmail.com  
CC: NotYourAngel@yahoo.com

Here's the map guys! The restaurant's on Massachusetts St. The review said they have the best dessert in town. Like we decided in the last chat, we'll meet at 1PM. I can not wait to meet you guys.

Moose

He smiled then headed to the garage to get the Impala. He stopped in front of Baby, and had second thoughts. He was meeting new people. They didn't know, and they wouldn't believe him if he told them. They were going to get a good laugh about his name being Dean as it was. He thought about giving them a fake name, but decided he'd rather weather that storm than deal with trying to remember to respond to an unfamiliar name. 

But, they'd really give him shit if he showed up in the Impala. They might not. They might think it was cool, but if they did, they'd probably want a ride. And to look into the trunk. Nope. He turned away and grabbed the keys to the Mustang. Not as cool, but still cool. And not synonymous with Dean Winchester.

*~*~*~*

It took three hours for Dean to get to the restaurant Moose had sent him the info to. He got there with five minutes to spare. And nearly had a heart attack. In the parking lot, parked next to each other and leaning against their cars facing each other, was a very embarrassed looking Sam and an unusually uncomfortable looking Cas. He parked his car and stormed over to them.

“Why are you two here?” he demanded.

“Of course,” Sam sighed, waving his hand in weariness. “I told you, Cas. It's him.”

“What are the odds...” Cas muttered, mostly to himself, squinting at Dean.

“What?” Dean looked between them, still not getting it, and not getting it, and... “Fucking hell, no!”

“Yep,” Sam replied. “Hello Sexy Beast 67. I'm Still Not Moose, and I'd like to introduce you to...”

“Not Your Angel,” Cas filled in.

“God,” Sam groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I can't believe you wrote all that porn. I can't believe I... you know...”

“Dude, seriously?” Dean said in delight. “Cool! I accomplished my goal!” Then his face fell and a look of disgust etched itself into his features. “Dude, seriously? You got off on your brother having sex? Eww, gross!”

“I didn't know it was you writing it,” he defended himself.

“But it was still your brother. Having sex.”

“The Dean in those books is not really you,” Sam argued.

“Yes, he is,” Dean argued back. “At the very least the Dean in my stories is really me!”

“No he's not! Not one of those stories was true! We would have figured this out a lot sooner, before this embarrassing meeting if any of us had written about our real cases!”

“I, too, have masturbated to your stories,” Cas chimed in.

“Shut...” the brothers started, then stopped and shared a look, remembering the complaint he had made during a chatroom conversation that had made both of them feel bad for their friend.

“I think it's gross that you did, too, Cas,” Dean said calmly. “And, I'm sorry I was about to tell you to shut up and that I don't show you that I appreciate you. I really do. I only yell when you add your opinions because I'm already frustrated with Sam. It's not your fault.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “And I do it, too, because I'm annoyed with Dean. You just get... caught in the middle. But that's not fair. We'll try and be a lot more inclusive with you.”

“Yeah, buddy, like right now,” Dean smiled, throwing an arm around Cas' shoulders and steering him towards the diner. “You're as much a brother to me as Sam. So I don't want to hear about you yanking yourself to my sexual adventures.”

“Yes, Dean,” he agreed. “I will be sure not to tell you.”

Sam tried to contain his laughter as he followed behind them and Dean shot him a dirty look and opened the door for them to go in.

“I need pie,” he announced.

*~*~*~*

The three men ate their desserts in peace, waiting until they were all enjoying a cup of coffee before discussing their odd meeting.

“So,” Sam began nervously, “why did you guys start writing fanfic? About us?”

“Um,” Dean shrugged. “An escape? I could put us in these stories where we always come out on top.”

“We do come out on top,” Sam reminded him.

“Do we? We lose people. And I don't know how it's going to turn out. You've died, Cas has died, I've died, and I never know it's going to be OK when it's happening. And someday, it won't be. In my stories...”

“You know exactly how it's going to turn out,” Sam interrupted, and it was clear he was talking about himself, as well. “The day is always saved, everyone lives, you get the girl...”

“And you and Cas never get hurt. At least not in my stories.”

The boys nodded together, sharing small smiles, before turning to Cas.

“How about you?” Sam asked him.

“I was bored, and I found the site. I started reading and I like the stories tagged 'character study,'” he started, staring down at his clasped fingers. “And you guys bury your feelings. Especially you, Dean. It bothers me. I would rather we talk about the hurt and the anger instead of it blowing up later into fighting....”

Dean patted Cas' hands and pulled away, making Cas look up at them.

“I'll try to share more,” Dean promised, a little uncomfortable. “No promises. But I'll try.”

“Me too,” Sam agreed, eeking out a small, one sided, smile.

“I'd like that.” Cas' smile was full and reached his eyes, making the brothers smile a little broader in return. “So,” he continued. “Do you want to talk about chapter five?”

Sam and Dean shared a look, a little concerned and a little embarrassed.

“You... still want to do that?” Sam asked Cas.

“Yes, why not?”

“Well, because it's embarrassing,” Dean answered. “We now know who the other is, and it's ourselves!”

Cas' brow crinkled in confusion and Sam looked at Dean with a bit of confusion as well, but shrugged and nodded his agreement to Cas.

“But even if it hadn't been ourselves, we still would have known who we were,” Cas reasoned, looking like he was confusing himself. “We were already writing about ourselves, together, why is it embarrassing just because we now know?”

“Because I wrote sex scenes,” Dean hissed sotto voce, leaning over the table towards them so they could hear. 

Cas leaned in as well and copied his tone.

“We know.”

Sam barked out a laugh, causing a couple at the next table to look over. Cas smirked and leaned back.

“That's nothing to be ashamed of, Dean,” he continued in a normal voice. “Your writing of that particular subject is very... enlightening. You should play on your strengths.”

“You know what, guys,” Sam interrupted, having calmed down a little, “let's just try it. Let's finish this one story and if it causes us to not be able to make eye contact afterwards, we won't do it again.”

“I agree,” Cas nodded.

“Alright,” Dean agreed reluctantly. “I guess one won't kill us. But let's not discuss it right now, since we freaking live with each other. Sam, let's show Cas where we used to live. And then go home.”

“Sounds good.”

They all got up to leave. As they walked across the parking lot to their cars, Dean walked next to Sam and shoulder bumped him.

"Don't think I didn't notice you made sure the meeting was near where you live, Moose, and pretended it was about being a fan." 

Sam smirked and didn't deny it.

*~*~*~*

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked as they stumbled back into the bunker a few weeks after their awkward meeting in Lawrence.

“I don't know,” Sam said as he stormed down the steps and into the library, pulling books off the shelf before he even really stopped walking.

“Well, when we write this up,” Dean continued, looking at Cas, “Angel, yes, I was scared. And Moose, I did not trip and fall into the mud.”

“You got it, Beast,” Sam replied. “But the real Dean might want to go get a shower.”

“Yeah.”

Cas smiled, opened his laptop and opened a text document, starting an outline for a fictionalized version of the case they had just closed.

“Creature that Lurks in Stagnant Ponds” the working title read, by SexyMooseAngel.

*~*~*~*

NotYourAngel: SexyMooseAngel has received another review for 'Creature From the Shallows'.

SexyBeast67: I still hate that combined name why couldnt we just be listed as coauthors?

StillNotMoose: We've discussed this, Beast. It's just easier to have the one joint account that Angel can post to and manage for us.

SexyBeast67: and why do you still call him angel but you wont still call me sexy?

StillNotMoose: I don't know why calling him Angel doesn't bother me. Maybe because he is one. But we've discussed this, too. I am NOT calling my brother Sexy, now that I know you are my brother.

NotYourAngel: I can still call you Sexy if you want.

SexyBeast67: no hes right thats weird besides I am a beast

StillNotMoose: Why are we on this chat? Our rooms are like right next to each other.

NotYourAngel: I was already on the computer when I saw the comment and wanted to share the good news.

SexyBeast67: Im comfy im not moving

NotYourAngel: I'll come to your room so we can read the comment together and formulate a reply.

NotYourAngel has left the chatroom

SexyBeast67: bring snacks?

StillNotMoose has left the chatroom

SexyBeast67: damn it

SexyBeast67 has left the chatroom

The End


End file.
